


Cookies

by railmedaddy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baking, Cookies, David Rose is a Good Person, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railmedaddy/pseuds/railmedaddy
Summary: David bakes cookies with Marcy. That’s the fic.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Marcy Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 21
Kudos: 142





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a good news day friends, so in celebration, have some sweet, soft fluff. 
> 
> For some of the best women I know xo
> 
> Writing and posting from my phone again, so apologies for any typos and terrible formatting 😅

He smells the coffee, feels Patrick’s hand on his hair as a gentle kiss is placed on his lips. 

“Morning sunshine.” 

He stretches like a cat, slowly opening his eyes to see Patrick standing next to the bed, smiling at him.

“What time is it?”

“8.30, I’m leaving soon, just wanted to bring you coffee.”

“Mmmm, thanks. Even if it is too early.”

David grabs his phone, scrolls a little then puts it down, sighing.

“What’s wrong?”

“Hmm? Nothing”

“David, what is it?”

He meets Patrick’s gaze, pressing his lips together.

“I haven’t heard from Alexis,” he says quietly.

“You know, you could just call her, or text her yourself.”

David rolls his eyes. “We don’t do that.”

Patrick sits on the side of the bed, resigned to having another repeat conversation about this.

“Well you never really needed to call her when you both lived here because you were living in the same room. David, it’s okay to miss your sister and call her.”

“I didn’t say that I missed her” David huffed.

“David,” he looks away knowing that Patrick’s eyes will be soft.

“What?!”

“She misses you.”

“How can you know that?” his voice is dismissive, but his eyebrows and the line of his mouth betray him.

“She texts me all the time.”

“Wha-”

“Nothing important, she’s always done it. But I can tell that she misses you.” 

Patrick stands to take his phone out of his overstuffed pocket and reads aloud, in his best Alexis voice:

“Button, can you send me some of the new lip balms David put on the store insta. I should definitely test the new flavours to make sure they’re okay. Especially the blackberry tinted one. It looks sketchy. But maybe don’t tell him, ‘k?”

David’s eyes narrow. “That doesn’t mean she misses me, and I  _ just _ sent her some lip balms. Also, never pretend to be Alexis again. It doesn’t work for you.”

Patrick smirks, then says gently, “David, every single text she sends me mentions you. Even when it’s not about you. Here, look.” 

David takes Patrick’s phone and scrolls, his mouth quirking to the side as he tries not to smile at his sister’s texts. She does talk about him a lot.

“Just call her. It’s your day off anyway.”

“Maybe.”

“I’ve gotta go, love you.” Patrick leans down for a quick kiss.

***

David is standing in the kitchen later, staring into the fridge willing snacks to appear, when his phone vibrates on the bench. 

He’s surprised when he sees that it’s a FaceTime call from Marcy. “Mrs Br- Marcy? Hi!”

“David! How are you sweetheart?”

“I’m fine, why are you calling?”

“Oh. I’m sure I’ve got the date right. You asked me to do this on your day off? While Patrick wasn’t around?” David knows he must look very confused when Marcy laughs and says “you asked me to teach you how to bake Patrick’s favourite cookies, remember?”

“Fuck! Sorry!” His eyes widen at having sworn at his sweet mother-in-law. “I’d forgotten!! But I did buy all of the ingredients on the recipe you sent me last week. Can you give me 5 and I’ll call you back?”

“David, calm down. It’s okay, I can wait while you get everything together. We can just talk.”

As David wandered around the kitchen collecting everything listed on Marcy’s recipe for the perfect choc chip cookies, he listened to Marcy telling him the latest gossip from her book club and about the book that was far racier than anything he’d imagined his mother-in-law would read, but good for her. 

“Okay, I think I have everything,” he says, setting up the phone in front of his work space so that they can see each other. “Where do I start?”

“Well, we should have started with the butter at room temperature instead of cold, but I have a trick for that. Can you grab a box grater? It should have 4 sides and a handle on top,” Marcy adds, when David’s brow furrows. 

“Got it.”

“You’re going to take the butter and grate it. It’s my trick for baking with butter when I haven’t had time to bring it to room temperature.”

David grates the butter, tongue peeking out of the side of his mouth in concentration. 

“When you’re done, tip it into the big bowl you’ve got there and plug in the electric beaters.”

“The recipe says to ‘beat it until it’s light and fluffy’. What the fuck does that mean? Sorry!” 

Marcy laughs as David’s expression goes from incredulous to worried to apologetic in just a few seconds. 

“David, it’s fine. You can swear in front of me. I have a feeling that if you have to stop and apologize for swearing each time we won’t get anything done today. Now use the electric beaters and beat the butter until I say to stop.”

They continue like this, Marcy talking David through the recipe and answering his questions.  _ Yes David, two types of sugars, that’s how you get the crispy edges and soft middle. - Yes I am absolutely certain this is the correct ratio of choc chips to dough. There has to be enough dough to hold the cookie together or you’ll end up with gooey puddles on the baking tray.  _

David scoops the dough into carefully onto the baking trays, listening to Marcy talk about Patrick when he was a boy. They way he’d eat these cookies with milk after school, how she’d make them if he was sad. The first time he’d written home from summer camp to ask if she could send him cookies because the ones at camp weren’t the same. Sending them to him at college when he was homesick. 

“David! Stop eating the dough or you won’t have any cookies left to bake!” Marcy interrupts her story telling to admonish David half heartedly. 

He places the first tray into the oven and continues scooping and chatting with Marcy. He tells her about the store, the new products that he’d sourced, his latest vendor trips. She told him about her garden, mentioned that she wanted to redo their bathrooms.  _ I’ll do a mood board for you, just tell me about the look you’re going for.  _ Marcy launches into another story, about the time Patrick ran away as a kid, but came slinking back home later because he ran out of cookies. 

“He was such a stubborn kid”

“Was?” David raises an eyebrow at Marcy. “Is stubborn”

Marcy laughs, “I suppose you’re right. It’s easy to forget how stubborn he is when you’re not the one dealing with him every day. I don’t miss that.”

“You miss him,” it’s not a question. 

“Of course I do, sweet boy, I miss you both.”

“How do you deal with it? Missing someone?”

“I just do I guess. Missing someone is really just loving on someone from afar and wishing you were with them. There’s nothing wrong with wanting the people you love close by.”

David sighs in response. His mouth tight. 

“Is everything okay honey?”

“I think I miss Alexis. It’s weird. She’s the most annoying person on the planet. And I’m so so glad we don’t share a room anymore because that was a living nightmare. There was just so much hair and so many clothes everywhere!! And she’s so noisy! And always telling me how gross Patrick and so are and calling him her favourite brother. Or going through my things. Or poking me!! And her stupid boops!! So I don’t know why I miss her. It’s easier when she’s not here. This is how it used to be.” His voice gets higher as he speaks. 

“Oh David, none of those things mean that you don’t love her. If you miss her, call her. Talk to her. It makes it easier to hear their voice or see a message from someone when you miss them.”

“It’s never been like this before. With us. I was worried about her all the time. Never knowing if she was safe. Waiting to get a call to rescue her from whatever hostage situation she’d gotten herself into. I’m not worried not anymore.”

Not for the first time, Marcy felt sad for this younger version of David, the weight of caring for his sister falling on his shoulders when it shouldn’t have been like that. It only made her more determined to shower him with love as best she could. 

“FUCK! That’s what burning smells like!! Oh my god!”

David races to the oven. When he pulls the tray of cookies out, they’re burned. He’d forgotten to set a timer and Marcy had seemingly been distracted by their conversation. 

“Marcy? I don’t think I can eat these?”

“No David,” she laughs “those are only good for the trash.”

David looks so disappointed that she wants to hug him through the phone. 

“It’ll be fine, just put another tray in, you should have enough dough for another tray.”

Silence. 

“David honey, are you still there?”

“Um … maybe I ate the rest of the dough?”

“Right. No problem. You should have enough ingredients there for another batch. Want to try again?”

As David bakes again, Marcy tells him more stories. 

“You know, this reminds me of the time I caught Patrick eating cookies out of the trash.”

David’s eyebrows shoot up, his eyes sparkling. “He what?! Oh my god! He teases me mercilessly about this! Tell me everything.”

***

Patrick comes home to find David sitting at the table, a plate of cookies in front of him. 

“I didn’t know Mom was sending a package!” He reaches for a cookie, but David pulls the plate just out of reach. 

“These aren’t from your mom.”

“Really David? They look just like hers!”

David preens at the unintended compliment. 

“I made them. With your mom. Today. You can have some but first let me tell you about this interesting story she told me today, about you eating cookies from the trash.”

Patrick has the grace to look a little embarrassed, but leans in for a kiss anyway. He snatches a cookie while David is distracted. 

“Ugh! Fine! Eat the cookies! I have to go call Alexis anyway.”


End file.
